1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of reusing core sand, for example, a method of reusing core sand in which water glass is used as a binder.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-111602 (JP 2013-111602 A) discloses a method for forming a sand mold (core) in which water glass is used as a binder to prevent the production of gas from a core during casting.